Shot Revealed
by scamp87
Summary: Snake is Alex's substitute teacher and finds out about his bullet wound. One-Shot!


Authors Note: Hope you like! Also, I started up a new topic for ALEX RIDER ROLEPLAY! Labeled 2014 Roleplay!:) Please participate we would love as many people as possibleJ forum/ALEX-RIDER-ROLEPLAY/103945/

Shot Revealed

Alex woke up feeling awful. He had just gotten back from his mission a couple of hours ago and felt absolutely wrecked. The mission had taken a lot out of him. There was a lot more violence than usual and he was definitely worse for wear.

None the less, he threw on the first thing he could find and headed to school. He missed enough as there was and wanted to attend university really badly. He hoped if he got good enough grades, the schools would see past his awful attendance record.

Alex headed outside and grabbed his bike. He sighed when he noticed it was pouring. The rain definitely wouldn't help his pounding headache.

Once he got into school he slipped into class as fast as he could, avoiding the stares of his classmates. The last thing he wanted was attention or pity. He just wanted to be normal, was that too much to ask?

He sat in his seat and put his head on his desk, waiting for the class to start.

The bell rang and it startled Alex awake, he silently groaned and put his head up, just hoping that the class would pass by quickly. He coughed into his elbow a few times hoping that no one noticed.

He saw that a tall man with dark hair had replaced their regular teacher. "Hi, I am Mr. Miller and I will be you sub for today."

Alex groaned. It was none other than Snake.

Alex was now a senior, and hadn't seen or heard from snake since he was a freshmen, so he hoped that if he kept quiet Snake wouldn't recognize him. Alex had changed a lot in four years he was taller, more muscular, and more fit making him an even better spy than a couple of years ago.

Snake didn't seem to notice him in the first few minutes of class, so Alex figured he was safe.

Snake droned on about calculus. "For every input there is exactly one output, and that is how you know it is a function..."

Alex just wanted him to shut up he already knew all of this crap and it was making his head hurt more just hearing it.

Snake had been calling out on random kids to answer questions based on the homework and Alex was thankful he had not yet been called.

However, his luck soon came to an end. "Boy in the back with the blonde hair, can you tell me if number 18 is a linear or exponential function?"

Alex sat up knowing that Snake was referring to him. He did the math quickly in his head. It's neither, he coughed.

Snake looked pleased. You're right I thought no one would get that one.

Alex didn't say anything, he didn't want to attract more attention to himself. The plan was useless.

For some reason, Snake's face turned pale. "What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Alex, can I see you in the hallway?"

Alex cursed under his breath, Snake had recognized him.

Once they were in the hallway Snake still had a shocked expression on his face. "What the heck happened to you? I've never seen this at such a young age. Take off your shirt now, you need medical attention right away."

"What are you talking about?" Alex sniffled.

Alex then looked down and cursed. He had worn a white shirt and the rain had made it completely see through. You could see all of his scars, including his bullet wound and the fresh scars from his previous mission. Two of them were even bleeding through the white material.

"I'm fine." Alex snapped. "I've been in way worse condition; I will take care of it when I get home.

Snake was having no part of it. "There is no way you are going anywhere in this condition, except to a hospital. You need stitches and probably an IV, some of your wounds look infected. Now take your shirt off before I take it off for you, it's making your wound's worse.

"Snake, calm down." Alex said, annoyance in his voice.

"Snake?" Snake was confused, no one knew his code name except those in the SAS. Then realization dawned on him. "Cub?"

"Yea?" Alex questioned, then mentally kicked himself for giving himself away. If his head wasn't pounding so badly this wouldn't have happened.

"I can't believe it's you! What the heck happened? I am taking you to hospital right now. What are your parents cell phone numbers?"

"My parents are dead." Alex stated bluntly looking out the window.

Snake looked a little shocked, but soon snapped out of it. "Family member's?"

"Dead."

"Who do you live with then?"

"No one. I had a guardian, but she got killed."

Snake looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Who's your guardian then?"

"MI6."

Snake practically growled, he hated MI6 with a passion. It was obviously there fault that Alex was in this condition. In fact they were the ones who sent him there to substitute today, everything was starting to make since.

"Follow me to my car. I have a medical kit in there and I will fix you up as good as I can, until we get to Brecon Breacons.

We will get you proper education there and the rest of K-Unit and I will make sure that MI6 never lies a hand on you again. Is that clear?"

Alex didn't no idea what to say. Should he refuse? MI6 would surely find a way to get him back again, Scorpia was after him, he had To to think about, and what about his belongings. On top of it all, last thing he knew K-Unit hated him.

He weighed his options and decided to follow Snake. Brecon Breacons had to be better that the hell hole he was living here. Besides he could pass off as being in his early 20's so people would finally stop treating him like a freaking child. He would worry about the reprucussions later.

He sighed and decided to follow Snake, he must really be sick to be giving in to something like this.

Snake was busy on his phone make arrangements. "The school has a new Sub now and I informed the main office that you are going home sick."

Alex didn't know what to say. He murmured a quick thanks and quietly followed Snake to his car.

No one except Jack had ever shown this much care for him and he didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

He started thinking about his new life and hoped that Wolf wouldn't hate him. He also got the feeling that he should refuse to go and head back to class now, trouble followed Alex everywhere he went and he knew that Brecon Beacons was not an exception.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Snake handed him some Advil. "This is to bring your fever down."

Normally, Alex would have denied having a fever and would refuse to take it, but he took it willingly and gave Snake a small smile.

A small bubble of hope arose and Alex though maybe, just maybe his life wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Please Please comment, I will love you forever! Haha Have a great day! Oh yea don't forget about the role playJ forum/ALEX-RIDER-ROLEPLAY/103945/


End file.
